


不忘初心，方得始终——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯传

by zixiuyufeng



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 二战老兵巴恩斯深藏功与名的几十年人生。
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	不忘初心，方得始终——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯传

**Author's Note:**

> 极度沙雕产物  
> 议论文/新闻体警告
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。
> 
> Lofter账号：子休余风

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯是一位二战老兵，战争期间，他作战勇猛，曾获得过多枚勋章，被誉为战斗英雄。退役后，他住在苏联的一个小村庄里，几十年来，深藏功与名。人们都称赞其心如止水，波澜不惊，（其实是由于其心如死水，仿佛贝加尔湖结了冰）故称其为冬日战士。

他有一条铁手臂，体力也很好，几十年来为苏联的建设与发展作出了卓越而无私的奉献。他曾用铁手臂一个人犁完了苏联方圆八百里集体农庄的地，被人们称为社会主义的好青年，时代的好榜样，他还参加了一个名为“研究我们离共产主义实现还有多远”的科研计划，据说当年，就是他为五年计划作出的体力贡献，加快了共产主义实现的进程。他以一个伟大的技术错误将时间单位改成了长度单位，从而精准地完成了对距离的测算，另辟蹊径，创造奇迹。

后来，人们要给他颁发奖章，厚礼感谢时，老兵坚定地拒绝了：“谁他妈是巴基，我是国民军！”

据说后来有一个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人找过他，老兵巴恩斯一脸正气凛然地告诫他说：“万恶的资本主义，休想改变我社会主义的作风！看看这身小布尔乔亚的装扮，那些华而不实的伴舞！让你们唱，让你们跳，我不信你们能把我社会主义的红旗唱倒了，跳倒了！[1]乌拉！”

其不折不从的精神着实可歌可泣，令广大人民群众敬佩不已，当年便被评为“感动苏联十大人物”之首，成为了一个时代的标杆。正所谓心之本色的保持，应当坚守自我，不忘初心，方得始终。

巴恩斯的赤子之心，日月昭然可见，在被带到美国受了资本主义的压迫之后，著名心理医生赫尔穆特·泽莫曾对他说起过俄语，这充满故土气息的俄语唤醒了老兵巴恩斯心中对社会主义无限的热爱，激发了他无限的斗志，让他经历一番拼搏，终于冲破了束缚（越狱）。本心的力量，如此强大，可见一斑。

据泽莫同志后来回忆说：“作为一个同样对社会主义抱有热爱之心的人，我怎么能不让他加入我们呢？当时我正预估着拍几部以东德为背景的社会主义小电影[2]，来表达我们对于社会主义的无限崇敬之情，他当场就答应了，可见他心目中社会主义的分量，着实令人感动。”

这位泽莫同志，也是社会主义相当坚定的拥护者，据说他曾经为了保护中国特种兵冷锋同志，与雇佣兵头布洛克·朗姆洛进行了一番激烈的、惊天地泣鬼神的战斗，虽然最后以失败告终，身体上也遭到了凌辱（……），但依旧成为了拥护社会主义的人们心中的时代楷模。（由于这里我们主要报道的是老兵巴恩斯的辉煌人生，泽莫同志的故事详见第四版专栏）

拍摄完电影之后，巴恩斯去了非洲赈灾，他亲身体验下地劳作的辛苦，凡事力求亲力亲为，虽然和万恶资本主义的交锋使他失去了铁手臂，但他劳动之时不显半分倦怠，因为，劳动最光荣。他的矢志不改，初心不移，实在是弥足珍贵。

不仅如此，巴恩斯同志还老当益壮，穷且益坚，据最新报道，他仍将以百岁高龄坚守在岗位上，继续同破坏社会及世界和平的不安定因素进行抗争。他还迎来了一位黑人同伴，体现了各民族之间平等团结，共同繁荣的基本准则，目前国际共产组织正在考虑集体授予他以“苏联队长”的称号。

【不知道啥国啥社不知道啥年月日电】

[1]该发言出自武汉大学某位前任校长。  
[2]该情节取自泽莫的演员丹尼尔·布鲁赫成名电影《再见，列宁》。


End file.
